


游轮梦 28

by hyukmylove



Category: Eunhae - Fandom, Super Junior
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukmylove/pseuds/hyukmylove
Kudos: 1





	游轮梦 28

吻轻轻地落下，就像是在女巫的魔咒下忘却了一切的其他。喘息是多情的叙述，柔软的唇舌是梦乡中的蜜糖。李赫宰的眼下只剩下那一个迷离中带着渴望的眼神。这个眼神是如此的熟悉，就好像是曾经日日夜夜地那样含情脉脉的看着自己。

明明是发情期的人，却有了太多的矜持与顾忌，手颤颤巍巍地抚摸着李赫宰的脖颈，一点点也不敢用劲。  
“少爷，不要离开我，少爷，你答应过我的，你答应过我的！”李东海呢喃道。

他生怕眼前的一切只是幻影，生怕稍稍一用力气所有的一切都会消失殆尽。李赫宰好看的眼睛，李赫宰高挺的鼻梁，李赫宰火红的嘴唇，李东海强忍着自己难受到颤抖的身体，轻轻抚摸着。眼角流下的泪水不知道是源自于能够触摸到眼前人的欣慰，还是源自于不确定眼前是否为幻影的心酸。

少爷，谁是他的少爷呢？李赫宰在这一声声地呼唤中停下了动作，喘息着看着身下人的脸庞。倘若自己就这样玷污了这个Omega的身子，等他清醒了若是想不开该怎么办呢？檀香味好像是千百个抓手不断搔痒着李赫宰的心，试图剥夺着他的理性。但他还是皱着眉头，用劲撑起身子打算离开。可刚刚转身，还未能完全离开，手就被身下的人稍用些力气紧紧抓了住，  
“赫宰少爷，不要！”

李赫宰一下定住了，是自己的名字没错。是你吗？那一个每日出现在我梦里，让我撕心裂肺不能自己的那一个人？是你吗？那一个在我记忆里消失，在大家的担忧下被隐瞒的那一个人？是你吗？那一个我心脏跳动的唯一的原因，为了我不顾一切的那一个人？李赫宰怔怔地回到了李东海的身边，眼圈泛红，紧紧地将人抱住。记忆还没有回来，但深入骨髓的爱却先于记忆苏醒。梦魇散去，像是太阳赶走了一切的阴霾，重新在李赫宰的心中升起。心中的缺失逐渐被填满，一直以来想要追寻的疑惑终于寻找到了答案。李赫宰依旧不知道之前发生了什么，也不知道沈昌珉他们告诉给自己的记忆里，哪些是真的，哪些是怕他承受不了而捏造的。。。但他知道的是，他爱的那一个人没有死去，曾经的那一份承诺，他再也不会食言。  
“我不走，对不起，我再也不会离开。”

混杂着泪水的深吻带着些许苦涩，可到最后却又全然变成甘甜。他是我的，而我失去的终会回到我的身边。滚烫的吻终于变得笃定，在Omega的身体上留下一个接一个的梅花烙印。月桂和檀木的香味缠绵地纠缠着，炽热的欲望随着Omega的一阵颤抖，侵入进人的身体。李东海的腰弯曲成一个优美的曲线，依旧不安地去寻找、去抚摸李赫宰的肩膀，李赫宰的手臂。

“标记我吧，少爷，标记我吧！”倘若以后终将只能剩下自己，那他也要带着李赫宰的味道，带着他的那一份对世界的热爱，勇敢的生活下去。哪怕身上的人是鬼魅，哪怕身上的人是幻影，李东海也想要他在自己身上刻下李赫宰永远也抹不去的痕迹。

即使大脑把这一段记忆抹去，但肌肉的记忆却还依旧。对于身下躯体的熟悉已经用不着李赫宰一点点地去摸索，去回忆。他一次又一次的顶弄着李东海最敏感的那一点，虽然因为怜惜绷着最后一丝理智的弦，动作克制而又温柔，却因为似乎是与身俱来的技巧，以及对李东海身体的了然于心，让身下的Omega只能够不能自制地颤抖着身子，微微张着嘴哼出小小的气音。

一次又接着一次撞击，一层又又高过一层的快感，生殖腔终于打开了。这一次，李赫宰没有犹豫地闯了进去。这是一处还没有探索过的领域，更为的柔软、紧致而有弹性。李东海生殖腔因为强烈的刺激不断地收缩着，李赫宰最后挺腰抽动了几下，在Omega的身体里彻底地缴械。酥麻的快感还未在身体里散去，李赫宰轻叹了一声瘫下身来，然后轻轻拍了拍紧紧抓住自己的Omega的手，微笑着把人圈进自己的怀里。暧昧的白色液体干黏在两个人的身上，也留在床单，被褥上，像是争相诉说着刚刚结束的热烈与激情。结在李东海的体内形成，从这一刻起，李东海永永远远都是李赫宰的了。

倘若说李赫宰没有失忆，他不会如此果敢地标记李东海。一个心思深沉的落难王子所要考虑的实在是太多。李赫宰一直没有彻底标记李东海，是因为他担心，倘若有一天在这场权力斗争中，自己失败了被人夺去了生命，被他标记了的李东海就再也不会被其他Alpha所接纳。那自己不在的时候，谁来保护这个举目无亲的Omega呢？又有谁能够来照顾一个叛乱者的遗孀呢？但现在，李赫宰记不得了，他记不得李东海的身份，记不得李东海是一个无依无靠的孤苦伶仃。他只是从自己的梦境，只是从Omega缠缠绵绵的呼唤中知道，他们无比炽热地爱恋着对方。

李东海本来刚刚下了船就还疲惫，和人这么折腾了一遭，现在已经在李赫宰令他舒心的怀抱里沉沉地睡去。结还撑在体内，李赫宰小心翼翼地一动也不敢动，生怕会扯痛了梦乡中的少年。他就这样静静地看着人的睡颜，长长的眼睫毛上还挂着泪珠，因为均匀的呼吸微微地颤抖。李赫宰就这样看着，在心里默默地想：原来即使记忆会在脑海中被抹去，但真正的爱却永远都不会随着记忆的消失而失去踪迹。

金钟云吩咐了手下，等李赫宰完事把两人送回庄园，而自己先送沈昌珉离开。还未到庄园，金钟云就被自己的一个小弟追上。那小弟在金钟云耳边嘀咕了几句，金钟云便立即皱起了眉头，  
“新国王派来了手下正在沟通买下你们隔壁的庄园。”

沈昌珉的脸色也立马凝重起来，这么快就又开始怀疑了吗？是有人目击了李东海，还是因为他们已经再一次锁定到了李赫宰的头上，两人暂时不得而知。这时候阻拦这场买卖显得做贼心虚倒是更加使人生疑，不阻拦这次买卖却又可能埋下偌大的隐患。应该怎么办呢？沈昌珉和金钟云一时间谁也想不出一个所以然。


End file.
